There are many applications where three-dimensional optical images are required or are desirable. A number of devices have been proposed in the past, which comprise a two-dimensional substrate arranged to provide a three-dimensional optical image to a viewer.
We have now devised a substrate arranged to present a three-dimensional image to a viewer and providing a number of advantages.